Minerva Won't Say She's In Love
by Hpmcgonagallheart001
Summary: Minerva won't say she's in love with a specific professor. The quidditch professor, Rolanda Hooch finds out this ode to love. Will Rolanda ruin her night? Will this professor return his feelings or regret to say he does not? Find out in Minerva Won't Say She's In Love! WARNING: VERY ANGST ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I thought of this while watching Hercules! I do not own this song or any characters! I hope you enjoy!

"Ugh what is wrong with me? You'd think a girl would learn." A forlorn McGonagall said, sitting in the professors lounge with Madam Pompfrey and Professor Sprout.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!" She says throwing the rose that she'd had in her hand.

Poppy and Pomona look at each other and chime in. "Who'd'ya think you're kidding he's the Earth and Heaven. You try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you." They reply. "Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you feel and, who you're thinking of." They smile.

"No chance! No way! I won't say it no, no!" McGonagall said, as she begins to think of Albus.

"You swoon, you sigh why deny it Uh-oh?" They begin to sing. All Minerva does is roll her eyes toward the two.

"It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned it's lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry you're heart out!" Minerva sings on a perfect key.

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling! Baby, we're not buying we seen ya hit the ceiling! Face it when ya gonna grow up? When you gonna own up? That ya got, got, got it bad?" They sing on perfect key, harmonizing every line.

"No chance, no way, no, no!" She sang, shaking her head at the two.

"Give up, give in check the grin you're in love." The two sang, rythmatically.

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!" Minerva sang, standing closing her eyes, and if you can believe it let her hair down.

"You're doing flips, read our lips you're in love!" The girls sang, as if there was no tomorrow. "You're way off base, I won't say it! Get off my case I won't say it!" McGonagall sang, and little to the teachers surprise Hooch was getting the entire entourage on a muggle camera. The three didn't even know, and Rolanda didn't intend to let them.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love. I won't say I'm in love." Minerva said and she began to lie down on the couch, love sick as a dog, grabbed a photo of Albus, and the three girls let out a soft sigh.

 **-** **The next morning** **-**

"Good morning Rolanda, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus asked, looking up from his paper. "Nothing, I just thought you'd ought to see this." Rolanda said with a smile. She pulled out the muggle camera, and turned it on. "What is this Rolanda?" Albus asked, unsure what his coworker was doing. "Something I just happened to catch in the professors lounge. You should watch this." She said and handed the device to Dumbledore as the video began to play.


	2. The end

Dumbledore watched the video that Rolanda handed him. It was Minerva, singing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was singing her heart out, and it was about him! He watched her as she lie down, with a photo, a photograph of him! He was stunned, speechless even. "Rolanda, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, still in a state of shock. "I just happened to catch what was happening and I had decided you needed to see it for your self." She replied with a conniving grin. "Very funny, Rolanda. I honestly do not know how you got Minerva and Ponoma to voluntarily sing. However I must give you a round of applause." Albus said, standing and handing back the muggle camera. "I didn't, Albus. I didn't 'make' them do anything. McGonagall really _does_ have a thing for you. I am not lying, Professor." She said. He turned, and looked at her. His mouth was a gape, but all he had said was "Thank you for this, interesting information. Rolanda, if you so happen to see Minerva, please tell her I wish to speak with her. _Alone_.".

-In McGonagalls Office-

She couldn't help it, she was in love. She was sitting at her desk, grading some tests, when Rolanda popped in. "Morning, Rolanda. What do you want?" She asked, still looking at her papers. "Dumbledore wanted me to convey a message. He said 'If you happen to see Minerva please tell her I wish to speak to her _alone_." She said, her yellow eyes sparkling. She looked up from her papers, eyes as wide as a deer in headlights, and then blushed. "Alright, thank you Rolanda." She said turning away. "No problem, and besides I know you have a crush on him." She said, and left. McGonagall stood and transfigured into her cat animagus.

The aging woman trotted along the halls until making it at the entrance to Dumbledores office. She transfigured back into her normal, human form and walked in. "You wished to see me, Albus?" She asked confidentially. "Yes, I know." He said, his sparkling eyes looking down at her. He couldn't possibly know about my confession, could he? She thought. "About?" She decided to play it safe, and asked. "Your feelings towards me, Minerva." He said, meeting her across the room. She looked away, smiled, and blushed. "I—" She began, but Albus cut her off. "There is no need for an explanation, Minerva." He said and brushed his hand along her left cheek. "I love you as well." He said and she looked up, her eyes widened. Minerva never, I mean never, thought in her wildest of days, that he would feel the same about her.

-Five years later-

She couldn't help but cry. She was standing in front of her lover, whom was killed by one of her colleagues and former friends. Minerva was standing in front of Albus' cold tomb. "Why? Why!? Why did you leave me? Why didn't you tell me that you knew you were going to be killed? Why, why did you love me? Why? I just want to know what I did to deserve this pain. I have been hurt before Albus, but now…" Minerva asked, falling to her knees crying her pain was unbearable. Every member of the Order was there, Remus, Nymphadora, Alastor, even Harry. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and jumped. "It's been a year, and still." Sirius said, with a comforting hand. McGonagall turned and stood, toward Sirius. He wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled.

"How did you cope, Harry was like a son to you." She asked. "Well, for the first few months a became a fan of the drink. Almost every night I would get drunk, and every morning I wouldn't remember what in the world had happened the night before, and turn over to see a woman in my bed." He said obviously ashamed. Minerva couldn't help but be a little jealous at the thought Sirius had different women in his bed. She decided it better to push aside the thought.

"Well, Harry was like a son to me too, Sirius. It wasn't easy, for any of us. I would just sit days on end in my office. I tried to forget, I tried to conceal the pain from the younger students. I one day just broke down, listening to music. I cried, for hours. I tried to hide what I had lost. I guess in some ways, all of the things I had lost, reminded me of you." She said, and he pulled her into an embrace. "We need each other, Minerva. It's all going to be okay." He said, and she leaned into him. "Thank you, Sirius." She said, and he smiled. "Of course, I—I love you Minerva." He said. She only smiled and perked up to kiss him.

"How is work? Are you currently working?" She asked. "No, I just haven't been in the right frame of mind. I'm the only Maurder left." He chuckled. "Well, there's openings in the castle. Horace is still in potions, Poppy is still nurse, Rolanda is working as the muggle studies teacher. Kingsley is still in the Ministry, and I have been teaching Transfiguration and Quidditch. There has been the opening for Defense Against the Dark Arts post for a while. Horace has been doing both classes, but he can't do it much longer. I understand if you don't want to though." She said. "Sure, why not. Besides it is just an excuse to see you." He chuckled.

They all coped, helping each other out. Within the next two years, Hermione and Ron had married. As had McGonagall and Sirius. Within the year after Hermione and Ron's wedding, Hermione had a child named Rose. Things were looking up.


End file.
